


Deux crétins, de l'alcool et beaucoup d'impulsivité

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exasperating Luffy, Explicit Language, M/M, Pervert Luffy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Kidd se retrouve avec un Chapeau de paille à moitié bourré sur le dos qui s'est apparemment mis en tête d'en faire son quatre heures. Et pourquoi pas, hein...
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Deux crétins, de l'alcool et beaucoup d'impulsivité

**Author's Note:**

> Et salut !  
> Me voilà avec mon KiddLu sale et drôle que j'avais très envie de vous faire partager !  
> Kidd oblige (et moi aussi ne le cachons pas) c’est du langage TRÈS cru, avec beaucoup beauuucoup de grossièreté ! :D  
> Mais trêve de parlote, place à « l’action » ! Et have fun !

Ça n’avait pas de sens.

Non, rectification : ça n’avait aucun PUTAIN DE SENS.

Pourtant il y était, dans cette situation. En première ligne, aux premières loges. De son plein gré, qui plus est. Il n’était même pas SI bourré que ça. Enfin... Si. Si, clairement il était bourré. MAIS il y’a bourré ET bourré, et il savait bien faire la différence. Il y a bourré tranquillement à péter le feu et à faire deux-trois conneries par ci par là, et bourré à en vomir partout, à se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu avec des contusions étrangères certainement dû à une bagarre contre des trous du cul quelconque (on se refait pas) et en ayant aucun souvenir de la veille.

Et là, clairement, il savait ce qu’il faisait. L’alcool lui montait assez à la tête pour engourdir son corps et son cerveau autant qu’il éveillait ses sens, mais clairement pas assez pour qu’il repeigne le sol de sa cabine de bile et d’alcool.

Alors comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible que lui, le GRAND Eustass "Captain" Kidd, soit actuellement en train de mettre des doigts avec une passion dévorante à un foutu Luffy au Chapeau de paille qui gémissait à faire bander un cadavre juste en dessous de lui ?

\- Aaah... Kidd... T’arrête pas...

\- Ferme-la, j’t’ai dit.

Déjà que la situation était assez zarbe comme ça, si en plus il devait l’entendre parler, il allait finir par devoir lui encastrer la tête dans un mur.

Exactement comme il aurait dû le faire une petite demie heure plus tôt quand ce microbe était revenu à la charge pour essayer de lui rouler une pelle de force. Kidd n’avait aucune foutue idée de ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de cet abruti décérébré depuis le début de la soirée où il avait apparemment décidé qu’il mettrait le roux dans son lit coûte que coûte, mais s’il était un peu (beaucoup) réticent au début, il avait décidé de le laisser faire, juste pour voir jusqu’où ce trou du cul était capable d’aller.

Et finalement, c’était bien plus sympathique que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Il ne l’avouerait certainement jamais tout haut et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’il regrette le lendemain, mais pour le coup, avoir le gamin hargneux à moitié à poil en train de gémir son nom était bien plus excitant que tout ce que son imagination aurait pu lui fournir.

Quand il pensait qu’il y avait même pas encore cinq heures, ils étaient en train de s’étriper avec toute la fureur qu’inspirait la présence de l’autre...

Les « Kidd » avaient accosté sur cette petite île du Nouveau Monde en début d’après-midi. Rationnement oblige, même le capitaine n’était pas des plus motivés pour s’arrêter dans ce coin paumé au possible. Le port où ils avaient amarrés leur bateau avait tout de l’attrape-touriste de bas étage : des civils aux visages bienheureux partout, des étalages de conneries souvenirs sans aucun intérêt à tous les coins de rue, des putains de vendeurs de glaces entourés de mioches braillards, des restos proprets et surtout pas une seule taverne malfamée.

Le putain d’emmerdement en perspective.

C’était tout bonnement inconcevable qu’ils restent ici plus que nécessaire et encore plus que Kidd ne se casse le cul à organiser les tâches de l’équipage. Dans ces cas-là, il ne se cachait même pas pour refiler tout le boulot à Killer : il y avait des fois où le rappeler à son titre de second avait du bon, à ce feignant. Et en cette foutue journée chiante où il savait d’avance qu’il allait s’emmerder comme un rat mort, c’était hors de question qu’il ne se bouge le cul. De toute façon s’il y était allé, pour sûr que la tentation de refaire son portrait à un badaud vomitif un peu trop amouraché de sa nana et qui aurait voulu faire le beau (oui ça tombait souvent sur ce genre de gars, allez savoir pourquoi...) aurait été trop forte. Ça se serait terminé en bagarre, en Marines, en fuite, en énième engueulade avec Killer...

Une gentille routine, en somme. Mais aujourd’hui, il était juste blasé. Tout ce que le roux voulait, c’était glander tranquillement dans un coin sans que personne ne vienne lui vriller les oreilles avec il ne savait quelle connerie. Et le pire, c’était que ça avait plutôt bien commencé. Il avait trouvé un tas de caisses sur le quai juste à côté de leur bateau et s’y était adossé à même le sol, bras derrière la tête. Il n’y avait pas trop de monde autour de lui dans ce coin reculé du port et le soleil tapait juste ce qu’il fallait, bien assez pour qu’il s’octroie une petite sieste bien méritée avant le retour de son équipage.

Et il sentait justement le sommeil arriver à vitesse grand V, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il glissait déjà doucement dans cet entre-deux où le rêve se mélange à la réalité lorsqu’il vit Wire lui mettre une tape dans la jambe pour interpeller. Le plus bizarre, c’était que son compagnon semblait sortir du pont du bateau sous ses pieds...

Attendez, quoi ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut : le port de merde, les caisses, son bateau, les passants au loin, un chat... Un chat ?

Kidd fit sa grimace la plus terrible en voyant l’animal frotter sa tête avec délice contre lui et se redressa sur ses jambes en hurlant de rage : il lui prenait quoi à ce putain de chat de le réveiller pour rien ?!

\- Tu veux quoi toiiii ?!

Le félin le regarda patiemment, la queue flottant toujours délicatement dans les airs avec ravissement, comme s’il ne réalisait pas qu’il avait un putain de pirates avec une prime de quasiment un demi-milliard de berrys en face de lui. Et pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un miaulement adorable qui aurait presque pu ressembler à de la drague. Nan, ouais. Ouais, c’était définitivement de la drague de chat, puisqu’il recommençait à se frotter contre sa jambe à grands renforts de ronronnements.

\- ... C’est des putains de caresses que tu veux ?! T’es con ou quoi ?! J’AI UNE GUEULE À CARESSER UN CONNARD DE CHAT MOI ?!

Le minou sembla enfin comprendre le message puisqu’il partit en trottinant. Dommage. Il aurait bien faire de la crêpe de félidé pour le déjeuner, tiens.

\- Nan mais ça va pas ! Il a rien fait, ce pauv’ chat ! T’es vraiment le roi des crétins, _Coupe en brosse_ !

Le roux écarquilla les yeux à l’entente de cette voix criarde énervante au possible. Il la connaissait, cette putain de voix. Holala il la connaissait même BEAUCOUP TROP BIEN.

Il balaya des yeux la direction dans laquelle le félin avait pris la fuite et le vit finalement quelques mètres plus loin en train de ronronner comme un bienheureux dans des bras qui le caressaient avec passion mais non sans une certaine brusquerie.

Kidd sentit l’intégralité de son corps se tendre de fureur lorsqu’il reconnut les tongs moches, la cicatrice sous l’œil ridicule et ce PUTAIN de chapeau de paille HORRIPILANT.

Et le PIRE, c’était qu’il osait lui sourire de toutes ses dents !

\- Salut, ça fait un bail !

Ni une ni deux, un immense poing métallique s’abattit à l’endroit où le brun se tenait une seconde plus tôt, éclatant le sol sous leurs pieds. Le chat s’enfuit finalement des bras du brun et Kidd releva la tête pour le toiser et il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire en coin en constant que celui sur la face d’abruti de l’autre s’était fané pour arborer un regard noir.

\- Jolie esquive... Un vrai p’tit singe, hein ? Railla le roux.

\- Pourquoi tu m’attaques ? Demanda l’intéressé avec une sorte de moue mécontente. J’voulais juste te dire bonjour moi, mais j’vois que t’es toujours un gros naze, en fait !

Bien évidemment touché en pleine fierté, Kidd n’attendit pas plus pour revenir à la charge en grognant de fureur et le gamin répondit enfin, entamant un combat qu’il mourrait d’envie d’engager depuis l’annonce du retour tant attendu de l’équipage du Chapeau de paille.

Cet empaffé n’avait rien perdu de sa hargne et c’était avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Kidd put constater qu’il n’avait pas lambiné pendant ses deux années d’absence. Tant mieux : il y avait encore une bonne concurrence en lice pour le One Piece et c’était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Sans des gars avec des bonnes tripes dans son genre pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues de temps en temps, son voyage à travers le Nouveau Monde aurait pu devenir mortellement ennuyeux. Et à ce qu’il voyait, le chapeau de paille semblait partager sa pensée, vu qu’il avait récupéré son sourire idiot de trois kilomètres de long.

Kidd ne réalisait même pas qu’ils étaient en train de mettre le port en charpie avant que ses gars n’arrivent, Killer à leur tête, pour lui hurler ce qu’il pouvait bien foutre bordel. Cela eut le mérite d’attirer l’attention du chapeau de paille une seconde et il ne put éviter son puissant poing métallique, qu’il se mangea une pleine poire. Mais c’était à croire qu’ils se ressemblaient un peu plus que ce que Kidd n’avouerait jamais, puisque sa propre attention avait été également happée et qu’il se prit aussi le poing du gosse au même moment. Et il avait pas une petite patate malgré son physique de brindille, l’enfoiré.

C’était la joue gonflée et la lèvre en sang qu’il se retrouvait tranquillement avec son équipage sur son bateau qu’ils avaient dû bouger à l’arrache après l’arrivée de la Marine une petite heure plus tard. Ils se dirigeaient vers un autre port au versant opposé de l’île tandis que les gars avaient décidé de trinquer entre eux et ça partait rapidement en mini-banquer improvisé sans que le cap’ ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Pas qu’il était contre les sauteries, mais ça le faisait un peu chier si c’était juste derrière un match-nul, surtout contre l’autre débile. Eustass Kidd ne faisait pas de match-nul. Il bouffait ses adversaires, il les écrasait et en faisait de la charpie, point barre. Et c’était ce qu’il se serait passé si ces connards de Marines n’avaient pas débarqué : il aurait fait bouffer son chapeau à cette espèce de trou du cul qui était venu le faire chier pendant sa sieste et aurait fêté sa victoire avec une bonne gueule de bois des familles.

Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait sur cette île d’ailleurs, le chapeau de paille ? Et tout seul ? Il était tout seul, non ? Il n’avait pas vu ses abrutis de potes au port, ou alors il n’y avait pas fait attention ?

\- Shishishi j’me suis paumé, j’sais pas où sont mes nakamas ! L’entendit-il dire à Killer pas loin de lui.

Ah bon. Ça n’étonnait pas plus Kidd plus que ça, à vrai dire. Ce type avait tellement l’air complétement déb...

Attendez. 

... Quoi ?

\- QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUS SUR MON BATEAU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ?!! Brailla-t-il en recrachant la totalité de son rhum dans la tronche de Heat qui avait eu le malheur de s’assoir en face de lui.

Le gamin était tranquillement posé à la droite de son second, une chope en main et toujours son foutu sourire d’ahuri floqué sur sa face.

\- Beh j’ai dû détaler aussi en voyant les Marines arriver ! J’sais pas où est mon bateau, donc en attendant j’vais rester avec vous, les gars ! Mes nakamas ont dit qu’on restait ici au moins deux jours le temps que le Log pose se recharge, j’ai l’temps !

Kidd considéra son rival les yeux révulsés et se tourna vers son second pour le secouer comme un prunier.

\- KILLER !! Pourquoi tu l’as laissé monter ?!

Le blond haussa tranquillement des épaules. Mais c’est pas vrai, c’était quoi cette foutue nonchalance ?!

\- Et c’est quoi ces conneries de deux jours pour recharger le Log Pose, tu m’l’avais pas dit Heat !!

Le chevelu haussa également des épaules, même si son attitude était un peu plus penaude que celle du second.

\- Désolé Boss, c’est pas faute de te l’avoir dit pourtant, mais t’as pas du écouter, comme d’habitude...

Qui est-ce qui lui avait foutu des crétins pareils comme nakamas, putain de bordel de...

\- Hey Coupe en brosse ! C’était un super combat, faudra qu’on s’en refasse un autre, un de ces quatre ! S’exclama soudainement le chapeau de paille en soulevant sa chope vers lui, comme s’il voulait trinquer.

Kidd le considéra d’un moue presque boudeuse avant de soupirer. Au final, il respectait ce mec. Il était horripilant comme jamais et le roux mourrait d’envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire de simple d’esprit, mais c’était un adversaire de taille et il n’avait qu’une parole. Tout ce que Kidd appréciait de trouver chez une personne digne de son intérêt.

Il leva doucement son propre verre pour le faire s’entrechoquer avec celui du brun, qui partit dans un rire joyeux avec ce geste.

\- J’te préviens Chapeau de paille, dès qu’on arrive à l’autre versant de l’île, tu dégages fissa de mon putain de bateau !

\- Ça marche ! Merci d’me dépanner, en tout cas ! T’es pas si naze que ça en fait !

Il voulut lui éclater la tronche, mais l’autre esquiva de nouveau son attaque d’un mouvement rapide qui mit Kidd encore plus sur les nerfs. En moins de temps qu’il ne fallut pour le dire, ils étaient repartis dans un autre match sans merci, que les membres de l’équipage calmèrent rapidement pour que les deux monstres n’évitent de détruire leur embarcation.

Et au fur et à mesure de la soirée, Kidd fut bien obligé de reconnaître que lorsqu’il n’était pas en train de le chercher ou de l’insulter, le gamin n’était pas si chiant que ça. Bon, en fait si, c’était sûrement le mec le plus chiant de tous les océans confondus. Entre ses tendances de morfales à manger quatre fois plus que lui (qui détenait déjà un certain record au sein de son équipage) et ses remarques plus débiles les unes que les autres, Kidd avait eu envie de le balancer par-dessus bord plusieurs fois. Mais ces légers accrochages mis à part, il s’était surpris à plutôt bien se marrer avec le brun. Il savait indéniablement mettre l’ambiance et rigolait à tout et n’importe quoi. Une touche de légèreté qui manquait peut-être de temps en temps sur son bateau, il fallait le reconnaître.

Malgré tout et au soulagement de Kidd qui ne pouvait pas non plus le supporter très longtemps, le gamin fit sa vie en voguant entre les différents membres de l’équipage et le roux le perdit même de vue durant un bon moment. Enchaînant de son côté les verres de rhum avec délice, il apprécia cette énième soirée d’insouciance et de beuverie que lui offrait sa fabuleuse vie de pirate.

C’était du coup avec un étonnement non feint qu’il constata que le squatteur était soudainement revenu se planter à côté de lui pour le dévisager bizarrement.

\- ... Qu’est-ce que t’as, tête de débile ? Lui siffla Kidd à travers son verre. Tu tiens pas l’alcool ?

En un mouvement rapide et précis, il vit son précieux verre lui être arraché des lèvres sans ménagement et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il réalisa que le chapeau de paille esquissait un mouvement pour se rapprocher de sa tête.

En pur réflexe, Kidd réceptionna le visage élastique qu’il tordit sans ménagement.

\- T’espérais faire quoi là, crétin ?! C’est sûrement l’attaque la plus pitoyable que j’ai jamais vu !

À cette distance, il pouvait sentir l’haleine aux relents de houblon facilement. Il ne l’éloigna pas pour autant cela dit, comme si Eustass Kidd était le genre de personne à être tatillon sur un truc aussi con que l’espace personnel... Il s’appelait pas Trafalgar Law, lui au moins.

\- J’voulais pas t’attaquer ! Maronna le plus jeune dont les joues étaient écrasées entre les doigts métalliques. J’voulais t’embrasser !

Pour le coup, les yeux du roux s’ouvrirent comme des billes et il finit par éclater de rire sous cette blague ridicule. Mais lorsque son hilarité cessa et qu’il constata la moue vexée du brun, il se décomposa.

\- ... Tu t’fous d’ma gueule, Chapeau de paille ? Tu voulais _m’embrasser_ ?!

\- Bah ouais.

Il était sur le cul. Il était déjà assis avant, mais merde hein vous avez compris.

\- Et j’peux savoir pourquoi t’as cru une seule seconde que tu pouvais faire un truc pareil ?! Grinça-t-il.

\- J’sais pas. J’ai envie, c’est tout.

Quelque chose explosa en Kidd. Il en avait juste _envie_?! C’était une blague ?!

La tête du chapeau de paille fut envoyée brutalement en arrière sous la puissance du coup de boule qu’il se mangea et le roux le vit faire quelques roulés-boulés avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

\- T’as cru que j’étais ta catin de la soirée ou quoi ?! Approche encore de moi et je t’arrache les couilles, putain de gamin !

Ledit gamin se releva avec une belle bosse et se mit à toiser Kidd. De son côté, il entendait son équipage proche faire des remarques élogieuses sur le magnifique coup de tête de leur capitaine, ce qui fit redoubler le sourire du concerné de fierté et d’amusement. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui prenait soudainement à cet ahuri, mais il ne pouvait nier que son impulsivité le faisait bien marrer. Il ne sut néanmoins pas vraiment sur quoi mettre le compte du sourire en coin et du regard déterminé que lui renvoya son cadet. Quelque chose au fond de son cerveau lui chuchota de se méfier, mais d’un autre côté le roux aimait beaucoup trop qu’on le regarde de cette manière. Cet air de défi et de faroucherie avait le don de réveiller sa combativité à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il le vit s’éloigner à grands pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin, retournant à sa boisson. Peut-être avait-il compris le message ? Si c’était le cas, Kidd devait bien avouer qu’il se trouvait légèrement déçu. Pas qu’il avait forcément envie de se laisser lécher la glotte par cet ahuri (quoique), mais l’éventualité qu’il baisse les bras après lui avoir jeté un tel regard laissait un petit gout d’inachevé sur la langue du roux. Il n’y croyait pas trop lui-même, pour être honnête : il aurait facilement donné son deuxième bras à couper que le gamin allait revenir à la charge.

Peut-être aurait-il pu remettre ça sur le compte de ses verres qu’il se descendait décidemment avec aucune modération, mais il ne l’entendit absolument pas arriver dans son dos et lui sauter dessus en riant aux éclats quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J’t’ai attrapé Kidd, j’te lâche plus maintenant ! S’exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le susnommé chercha à se dégager mais le gosse maintenait sa prise comme un forcené et restait accrocher à son aîné tel un koala sur son tronc d’arbre. Crevé de sa journée éreintante (ceci est de l’ironie.) et du trop-plein d’alcool qui lui engourdissait les membres, le « Captain » abdiqua rapidement et prit sur lui de continuer à boire en faisant fi du poulpe dans son dos.

\- Bah alors, t’abandonnes ?

\- J’ai la flemme de t’chopper. Tu vas bien finir par te barrer un moment, t’façon.

\- Eeeh... J’croyais pourtant que tu m’laisserais plus t’approcher... ?

Cette dernière phrase avait été plus susurrée qu’autre chose, et tout près de son oreille, qui plus est. Kidd ne put réprimer le doux et lent frisson qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, mais il n’était définitivement pas encore assez bourré pour accepter d’entendre cette voix criarde devenir subitement sensuelle.

Ouais, il avait pensé « sensuel ». Vous le sentez le truc qui va pas, là ?

Il agrippa férocement la touffe de cheveux dans son dos pour le tirer d’un coup sec en avant, ce qui fit basculer le chapeau de paille par-dessus son épaule. Il atterrit brutalement sur le dos, la tête à l’envers à moitié sur les jambes croisées de son aîné, qui se baissa vers lui avec un sourire dangereux.

\- C’est qu’tu tiens vraiment pas à tes bijoux de famille en fait, Chapeau de paille...

Le concerné lui renvoya ses propres dents blanches avant de lui agripper violemment la tête pour l’attirer à lui : cette fois, Kidd ne fut pas assez rapide pour l’éviter et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement. Et mettez encore ça sur le compte de l’alcool, de la fatigue ou de la curiosité, comme vous voulez, mais le roux ne recula même pas. Bien au contraire, il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour répondre au baiser brutal et affamé du plus jeune. Leur langue firent connaissance avec la même ardeur que leurs propriétaires : c’était agressif et sans pitié, une véritable lutte de fierté sur celui qui arriverait à dompter l’autre, à l’instar de leurs affrontements.

Le chapeau de paille sembla néanmoins se lasser rapidement de cette position et brisa leur échange pour se redresser et vint se mettre à califourchon sur Kidd pour revenir à la charge. Il fut cependant stoppé net par une main puissante qui lui attrapa son chapeau pour le tirer en arrière, l’étranglant avec le lacet qui retenait l’accessoire au passage sans vergogne.

\- Et tu comptes aller jusqu’où comme ça, trou d’balle ? Lui demanda Kidd avec un nouveau sourire carnassier. J’refuse de m’laisser allumer si t’assumes pas derrière !

Un sourire tout aussi étiré lui répondit tandis que le plus jeune arrachait la main de sa prise sur l’accessoire de paille, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau du roux avec une force à peine retenue.

\- J’te rappelle que tu parles au futur roi des pirates et j’suis pas du genre à pas assumer c’que j’fais !

Les commissures de Kidd s’affaissèrent dans une grimace et il attrapa le plus jeune à la gorge.

\- Ça sera moi, l’roi des pirates !

En réponse, la main du cadet s’empara de sa tignasse pour tirer dessus sans ménagement.

\- Nan, ça sera moi !!

Sa colère remontant en flèche et bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot, Kidd écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et une nouvelle bataille débuta. Aucune douceur, aucun ménagement, juste un violent ballet de deux langues qui se mêlaient dans une danse endiablée, saupoudré de morsures et de râles impudiques à mesure que le désir montait. Car oui, son putain de désir montait. Il bouillonnait même lorsque des mains baladeuses commençaient à se glisser sous son vêtement noir, découvrant ainsi la peau de son torse -qu’il ne se privait pas pour griffer de temps à autre comme pour lui rappeler qu’ils étaient toujours en plein combat-, et qu’il réalisa que le chapeau de paille remuait de plus en plus des hanches par petits à-coups légers et indécents.

De son côté, Kidd passait sa propre main de chair dans le dos brûlant du gamin, tout en prenant bien soin de maintenir sa tête contre lui de ses doigts de métal. Il retraça ses muscles d’un geste lent et appuyé et put constater avec délice qu’il était véritablement moins rachitique qu’on pouvait le croire de prime abord.

Il fut cependant arraché de sa douce bulle de luxure grandissante par des sifflements à sa gauche. S’arrachant à la bouche rivale avec dépit, il reprit soudainement pied à la réalité et réalisa que les quelques membres pas encore couchés de son équipage se faisaient un plaisir de se foutre allègrement de leur gueule.

Furieux, il repoussa le chapeau de paille sans ménagement et envoya balader toute la ferraille possible qui traînait sur le bateau sur les fauteurs de troubles, armes comprises.

\- Je rêve où vous étiez en train de vous foutre de ma gueule là ?! Hurla-t-il à ses nakamas pétrifiés.

Un silence de mort d’abattit sur le bateau et seul le rire tonitruant du chapeau de paille brisa le flottement malaisant qui s’était installé. Cela redonna légèrement contenance à un de ses subalternes qui se permit même un petit sourire gêné.

\- On se moquait pas Captain, on vous trouvait juste mignons, c’est tout...

Le visage de Kidd aurait ressemblé à une bombe nucléaire en train de péter que c’aurait été pareil. Les compagnons du malheureux reculèrent vivement, prenant conscience bien avant leur collègue de son erreur.

\- M... Mignons.... ?

Toute la ferraille qui s’était planté à leurs pieds un instant plus tôt se souleva de nouveau dans les airs lentement, dangereusement.

\- ... T’AS CRU QU’ON ÉTAIT UN JOLI PTIT COUPLE OU QUOI ?!! Explosa Kidd.

L’instant d’après, le pauvre homme était enseveli sous une tonne de métal qui l’avait assommé au passage et ses nakamas ne purent que considérer son envie suicidaire avec dépit et crainte, en avisant la mousse inquiétante qui lui sortait de la bouche.

Pendant ce temps-là, le chapeau de paille bourré se roulait toujours par terre de rire mais fut arrêté net lorsqu’une puissante main métallique lui agrippa la chemise pour le décoller du sol et le traîner comme s’il ne pesait rien jusqu’à la chambre du capitaine.

Arrivés là, il le balança sans ménagement sur le lit et l’instant d’après, Kidd se retrouvait au-dessus de lui à le dévorer avec délice. Leur corps se mêlèrent de nouveau et très vite, le roux réalisa que leur combat continuait toujours inconsciemment. Le gamin en dessous de lui agrippait ses vêtements avec hargne et tentait de reprendre le dessus pour le faire basculer sur le dos, mais il était tout bonnement hors de question que Kidd le laisse mener la danse.

Il abattit son lourd bras de métal sur le torse du brun pour le maintenir fermement contre le matelas et savoura avec plaisir la grimace lascive qu’il lui arracha en posant son autre main sur son entrejambe. Il constata de sa lente caresse en va-et-vient qu’il était au moins aussi dur que lui, mais ce n’était pas forcément ça qui intéressait Kidd. La main baladeuse délaissa rapidement la bosse qu’il devinait brûlante pour s’incruster sans aucune hésitation dans son bermuda, faisant resserrer la prise des doigts fins sur son bras et dans son dos.

Kidd savoura la frustration surprise du plus jeune lorsqu’il se contenta de passer doucement à côté de ses parties génitales pour aller directement bien plus bas et tenter de le pénétrer d’un doigt sans aucune délicatesse. Mais le brun planta violemment ses ongles dans le dos ennemi et lui mordit la lèvre, lui arrachant un râle de douleur au passage.

\- Tu fous quoi Coupe en brosse ?! Râla-t-il contre sa bouche. Tu vas quand même pas y aller direct ?!

\- J’vais m’gêner tiens ! T’as vu comment tu m’chauffes depuis tout à l’heure ?!

\- Mais t’es vraiment un gros naze, c’est pas comme ça qu’on fait !!

\- Parce que t’es expert en la matière p’t’être, l’abruti ?! Ça m’étonne même encore qu’tu sois plus puceau...

\- J’sais déjà que si tu mouilles pas tes doigts j’vais douiller, alors arrête de faire chier !

\- C’est toi qui m’fait chier !

Le désir de Kidd retomba comme un soufflet avec cette joute, d’autant plus que l’abruti le repoussait maintenant de toutes ses forces et que ça repartait clairement en putain de combat. Un combat pas forcément des plus virils à coups de morsure, de griffure et de repoussement, mais un combat quand même. Finalement, après une lutte acharnée de plusieurs longues secondes, sa main squatteuse qui était toujours bloquée dans le sous-vêtement du brun fut brutalement tirée en arrière et les différentes couches de tissus suivirent le mouvement dans un déchirement qui les arrêta instantanément. Ils se dévisagèrent avant que le chapeau de paille ne baisse la tête pour aviser les dégâts et que son visage ne se déforme en grimace de colère en voyant son bermuda fichu qui pendait à présent lamentablement sur ses cuisses.

\- PUTAIIIIIN COUPE EN BROSSE REGARDE C’QUE T’AS FAIT !!

Mais bien au-delà d’accabler Kidd (qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait en avoir à foutre sérieusement ? C’était pas lui qui allait devoir retourner à son bateau défroqué) cela l’amusa comme jamais et relança son érection au passage à la vue du corps à moitié dénudé qui gigotait sous lui. Il attrapa le chapeau de paille à la gorge pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le matelas de toute sa force.

\- Mets la en veilleuse. Lui ordonna-t-il avant de reprendre leur baiser où il en était et de débarrasser le gamin de ce qu’il restait de son pantalon une bonne fois pour toute.

Le brun continua à se débattre et le mordit même de nouveau violemment lorsque la main de Kidd lui malaxa la fesse sans vergogne.

\- T’es sourd ou quoi, j’t’ai dit qu-

Kidd le coupa net en lui enfonçant violemment deux doigts dans la bouche, son corps entier bouillonnant d’excitation.

\- J’t’ai très bien entendu. Alors ta gueule et lèche.

Le gamin sembla finalement apprécier le geste et n’hésita pas plus longtemps. Kidd sentit la langue brûlante s’enrouler autour de ses doigts et lui baver allègrement dessus avec une sensualité à la limite de l’indécent. C’était certainement la vue la plus bizarre qu’il avait eu sous le nez de toute sa vie : son putain de rival pour trouver le One Piece qui lui suçait les doigts avec une passion et un érotisme qu’il n’aurait jamais cru lui voir, alors qu’il luttait de son côté pour ne pas remplir cette bouche obscène avec autre chose.

Il brisa rapidement cette scène des plus luxurieuse et s’arracha de la langue qui avait fait un sacré bon boulot pour aller enfoncer un doigt trempé en lui. Il mourrait d’envie de le pénétrer d’un coup juste pour le plaisir d’arracher une grimace au gamin, mais les iris obsidiennes dissuasives qui le toisaient couplées au genou qui s’était faufilé pour coller dangereusement ses bijoux de famille firent mouche et Kidd prit sur lui pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions sadiques.

Il trouverait bien d’autres occasions de le faire chier plus tard.

Son doigt glissa doucement dans l’intimité du brun et il fut déçu de ne pas le voir ciller du tout. Le regard rivé l’un dans l’autre, ils ne se lâchaient pas d’un clignement de paupière et le roux sentit sa fierté revenir à la charge d’un coup, souhaitant fiévreusement faire plier ce gamin prétentieux qui aimait beaucoup trop le défier pour être honnête. Il alla au plus profond qu’il le put et remua sans vergogne, arrachant enfin un râle de plaisir à son rival. Mais même si elles devenaient de plus en plus embuées par le désir montant, les prunelles noires n’abandonnaient toujours pas et Kidd ne tint pas plus longtemps pour enfoncer violemment un deuxième doigt. Et c’est avec une satisfaction exacerbée par sa propre excitation qu’il le vit enfin briser leur échange visuel pour se cambrer, ne pouvant retenir un cri au passage.

\- Aah... Aaah... Vas-y doucement, bord... Haleta le gamin sans aucune conviction, mais le roux le fit taire en l’embrassant de nouveau avec passion.

\- Ta gueule et profite, Chapeau de paille.

Ça n’avait aucun putain de sens, mais bordel qu’est-ce que c’était bon.

D’autant plus lorsque son rival sembla se rappeler qu’ils étaient deux l’histoire et s’attaqua à son tour à son propre plaisir en déboutonnant la ceinture de Kidd pour masser son érection d’un geste fiévreux et de plus en plus irrégulier à mesure que la température montait.

Rapidement, le roux fit glisser un troisième doigt et son désir augmenta encore plus –comme si c’était seulement possible- lorsque la voix détestée lâcha un cri aigu. Les lèvres rouges s’étirèrent de satisfaction contre la jugulaire du gosse qu’il mordit et lécha avec passion, tandis que les ongles du plus jeune lui lacérait la peau du dos et que la main autour de son pénis le pressait délicieusement.

Les respirations se saccadèrent, les mouvements devinrent désordonnés et les hanches du brun ondulaient bien trop sensuellement pour ne pas titiller la patience du roux.

\- T’es au bout, Chapeau de paille... ? Articula-t-il entre deux respirations.

\- Aaah... Et toi alors ? T’as l’air de plus en pouvoir, qu’est-ce que t’attends... ?

Kidd s’arracha du creux de son cou pour le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux et lui offrir son plus beau sourire sadique.

\- ... Que tu m’supplies.

Les iris noires s’écarquillèrent de surprise et le plus jeune stoppa net ses gestes. Quelques petites secondes de flottement plus tard, un rire hilare lui répondit.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA dans tes rêves, Coupe en brosse !!

Cela mit évidemment en rogne l’aîné qui attrapa brutalement le visage du brun.

\- Si tu m’supplies pas, tu peux t’tirer d’ici tout de suite !

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit au regard le plus enjôleur et provocateur qui soit. Le cadet passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres et reprit ses caresses langoureuses sur son sexe.

\- ... T’es sûr... ?

Putain. Quelle idée de se laisser chauffer par un type aussi entêté que lui, sans déconner.

Mais il était bien décidé à le faire plier d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il retira ses doigts sans aucune douceur –geste qui ne manqua pas de faire râler de nouveau le petit chieur. Mais il le fit taire en le retournant sans ménagement pour le mettre à genoux. Et bien loin de continuer ses plaintes agaçantes, Kidd sentit son sexe pulser de plaisir devant la magnifique vision du plus jeune qui se contenta sagement d’écarter les jambes et de se cambrer impatiemment.

Ravi de cette invitation, le roux pressa son érection contre l’intimité de son cadet, la frottant quelques instants avec délice entre ses deux fesses rebondies.

N’y tenant plus, il cracha comme un malpropre sur son objectif pour lubrifier un peu plus, mais le chapeau de paille tourna la tête vers lui pour faire une grimace dégoûtée.

\- T’es vraiment dégueu’ Kidd...

\- Ferma-la j’t’ai dit !

Agacé, il ne prit pas de gant pour le pénétrer et s’enfonça à moitié en lui d’un coup, ce qui arracha un autre cri aigu au brun.

\- En-enfoiré... Haleta le chapeau de paille qu’il sentait délicieusement crispé autour de lui.

\- T’as qu’à arrêter d’causer et te contenter de profiter !

Il n’attendit pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour terminer à aller encore plus profondément, rentrant rapidement en entier. Il eut tout de même pitié du gamin et le laissa s’habituer à lui sans bouger, lui malaxant les hanches et les fesses avec impatience. Mais bien vite, il le sentit remuer le bassin comme pour l’inviter à commencer. Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Kidd : genre, déjà ? Il était maso ou...

... Ou élastique. Oh putain.

Partagé entre le dépit et une complète satisfaction, il entama alors des va-et-vient, d’abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides qui arrachaient des cris délicieux au plus jeune. Il lâcha lui-même de longs râles de plaisir sous la douce chaleur et la pression enroulées autour de sa verge. Il lui maintenait les hanches pour mieux les amener là lui avec tellement de force qu’il réalisait qu’avoir un amant résistant et solide pouvait avoir du bon, aussi agaçant pouvait-il être.

Entre leurs gémissements de plaisir qui montaient crescendo, le chapeau de paille passa une de ses mains en arrière pour lui attraper son bras métallique, qu’il pressa entre ses doigts avec une force monstrueuse et même si c’était difficile à voir dans la pénombre, Kidd était persuadé que le métal commençait à plier. Il se pencha pour coller son torse brûlant de sueur contre le dos de son rival –ce qui fit pousser un râle plus long au brun-, et appuya son menton contre son épaule pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

\- Ça t’gêne... ? Lui susurra-t-il bien plus doucement que ce qu’il avait prévu.

Depuis qu’il avait perdu son défunt bras contre cet enfoiré de Shanks, il savait d’expérience que son substitut métallique gênait la plupart des gens dans l’intimité. Des précédent(e)s amant(e)s lui avaient déjà expressément demandé de le retirer et autant la plupart du temps, il s’exécutait non sans râler (il allait quand même pas passer à côté d’une bonne baise juste pour faire plaisir à sa petite fierté d’une minute, pour ce que ça lui coûtait), autant d’autres fois, ça l’avait foutu carrément en rogne et il avait fini par dégager l’importun d’un bon coup de pied au cul.

Mais dans tous les cas, il avait malheureusement conscience que cela pouvait rebuter et préférait parfois demander directement, au lieu de se manger une réflexion au plus mauvais moment.

... Pas comme si le moment présent était pas mauvais, cela dit.

\- C’est froid... Murmura le chapeau de paille dans une voix étranglée de plaisir.

Allons bon.

Il l’aurait cru un peu moins chochotte avec tout ce qu’il encaissait, pourtant. Il soupira discrètement et voulut se redresser pour repousser le métal de son épaule, mais le gamin l’arrêta net en lui attrapant la nuque de son bras élastique, le ramenant brutalement contre lui.

\- Ça m’excite encore plus... Soupira-t-il en tournant la tête pour cueillir les lèvres offertes.

Oh putain. Tout ce qu’il fallait pour le rendre taré.

Il le laissa lui rouler une pelle enflammée -faisant fi de l’angle bizarre que prenait le cou du plus jeune-, avant de s’arracher à lui soudainement, perdant complétement le peu de raison qu’il lui restait pour se laisser consumer entièrement par l’excitation. Il se retira brusquement, ce qui arracha un autre cri à l’autre –de douleur cette fois, oups-, et le retourna comme une crêpe sur le dos. Le chapeau de paille se laissait complétement faire, écartant allègrement les jambes autour de lui sans aucune pudeur et attrapa son t-shirt pour lui enlever pendant que Kidd glissait de nouveau en lui pour recommencer à le pilonner sans ménagement.

Le plus jeune s’accrocha à son aîné comme un forcené, l’amenant tout contre lui, leurs hanches bougeant ensemble en rythme et leur souffle se mêlant. Le chapeau de paille sembla aviser les lunettes de soudure qui retenait toujours sa tignasse et les tira en arrière d’un coup sec, libérant une cascade de mèches rousses qui vinrent se déposer sur leurs fronts transpirants qui étaient maintenant collés l’un à l’autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Quand l’idée de faire son affaire au gamin avait fait son chemin dans son esprit un peu plus tôt, il s’était vaguement dit qu’il ne pourrait pas le regarder, que ça serait définitivement trop bizarre. Ils étaient ennemis et n’avaient –jusqu’ici tout du moins-, jamais rien fait d’autre que se taper sur la gueule et s’insulter. C’était déjà bizarre de l’entendre dans un moment aussi intime, alors le regarder droit dans les yeux, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se dire qu’il serait à cent pourcent à l’aise avec l’idée.

Mais lorsque leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent de nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher, au lieu de la gêne appréhendée, se fut une étrange harmonie qui monta en lui. Ils avaient beau se détester dans une certaine mesure, ils étaient tout de même là, à poil l’un contre l’autre, profondément emboîtés, respirant le même air et s’accrochant à l’autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Kidd n’aurait pas été jusqu’à dire que c’était la meilleure baise de sa vie –faut pas déconner non plus, il restait un gamin pouilleux et méga chiant-, mais jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il partagerait un tel pied avec ce crétin décérébré.

Il fut arraché de ses pensées volatiles par un sourire étrange que lui envoya son amant d’un soir : la bouche entrouverte, les commissures à peine relevées, à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et l’espièglerie, peut-être. Il n’aurait su le dire.

\- Qu’est-c’t’as... ? Articula-t-il malgré sa gorge sèche.

Il le vit se pincer les lèvres comme pour s’empêcher de rire, ce qui le fit redescendre violemment de son petite nuage de luxure pour l’agacer à une vitesse hallucinante.

\- Rien, rien, t’inquiète. S’amusa le gamin en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

Mais ça ne plaisait définitivement pas à Kidd qui lui attrapa la gorge pour l’étrangler doucement.

\- Accouche. Ordonna-t-il tout en ralentissant drastiquement ses va-et-vient.

\- Rien j’te dis ! Couina le brun en ayant l’air de se foutre royalement de la pression sur sa gorge. Continue !

Il lui attrapa les fesses pour l’intimer à reprendre son rythme erratique, mais Kidd ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille. Il s’éloigna de lui pour se redresser sur ses genoux, récupérant les jambes fines au passage pour les déposer sur ses épaules. Il le fixa profondément un court instant avant de s’enfoncer au plus profond de lui d’un geste brutal qui lui arracha un autre cri étranglé. Satisfait de son effet, il recommença plusieurs fois, faisant perdre la tête au gamin qui gigotait dans tous les sens sous le plaisir.

Mais cela ne fit que l’exciter lui-même encore plus et il sentait qu’il commençait à approcher doucement du point de non-retour. Avisant plus facilement l’érection laissée en plan du plus jeune dans cette position, il entreprit de le rendre encore plus dingue en s’en emparant, mais se ravisa au dernier moment pour changer finalement de main : pour une fois qu’il tombait sur quelqu’un que son bras métallique excitait, il n’allait pas se priver pour s’amuser.

Le chapeau de paille couina lorsque Kidd agrippa son pénis pour commencer à le masturber avec encore moins de ménagement que ses coups de boutoir. Le roux se délecta des iris obsidiennes qui se voilaient de désir comme jamais, de ses cris de plaisirs qui redoublaient et de ses mains qui s’accrochaient de nouveau de toutes ses forces à son bras –pour l’encourager ou l’arrêter, il n’en avait aucune idée et il s’en foutait royalement.

\- Hnnn... Ha... T’arrête pas... L’entendit-il susurrer alors que sa respiration accélérait et que ses coups de hanches prenaient presque le pas sur les siens. Kidd t’arrête pas ! T’arrête pas !!

Il le vit se cambrer en hurlant de plaisir, avisa la semence se rependre sur le métal et ses muscles se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de lui.

Putain qu’est-ce que c’était bon.

Il lâcha finalement l’érection rassasiée pour prendre appui plus correctement sur le matelas, augmentant encore son rythme. Le chapeau de paille sembla revenir doucement à la réalité et voulut s’accrocher de nouveau à lui pour qu’ils se recollent, mais le roux l’en empêcha en le maintenant allongé. Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire : il le vit froncer les sourcils et en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour réagir, Kidd se retrouva avec un pied contre sa joue qui le repoussa violemment. Surpris, il relâcha sa pression et le gamin en profita pour se retirer et lui sauter dessus.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu branles encore ?! Lui hurla le roux, fulminant.

\- J’veux venir au-dessus, lui répondit-il tranquillement en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

\- ET TU PEUX PAS JUSTE LE DEMANDER ?!

Il se mangea un petit rire doublé d’un sourire carnassier comme toute réponse et bientôt, le chapeau de paille s’empala sur lui dans un gémissement délicieux qui fit disparaître instantanément toute trace de colère en lui. Faible qu’il était.

Les hanches qui se mouvaient au-dessus de lui l’emmena à son tour dans une danse endiablée. De cette manière, il était enfoncé en lui jusqu’à la garde et cela le clouait littéralement au lit de plaisir. Il le laissa faire quelques instants pour en profiter –c’était pas tous les jours qu’il laissait quelqu’un prendre les rennes, mais là il était juste trop bien pour bouger-, mais ne put tenir très longtemps. Il agrippa les fesses du plus jeune sauvagement pour l’accompagner dans son rythme de ses bras et il constatait avec plaisir que leur force couplée faisaient des miracles, augmentant drastiquement l’ampleur du mouvement. Il sentait sa chaleur glisser sur le moindre centimètre de sa verge et la sensation le rendait de plus en plus dingue. Il sentit la jouissance venir presque d’un coup et ne fit pas grand-chose pour la retenir : il se soulagea finalement dans un profond râle bruyant en serrant brutalement les hanches sur lui de toute la force de son plaisir.

Le chapeau de paille cessa ses mouvements et entreprit de reprendre tranquillement son souffle sur lui, sans bouger, les poings fermement posés sur son torse et les yeux clos. Kidd fit de même sans pouvoir s’empêcher de l’observer, d’une certaine manière fasciné, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Il mit cela bien vite sur le compte de son orgasme qui lui vidait toujours la tête hyper violemment. Et maintenant qu’il retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas totalement décuvé et la sensation n’en fut que d’autant plus agréable.

De l’alcool et du sexe. Quelle belle vie que celle d’un pirate.

Le brun rouvrit finalement les yeux et se retira en réprimant une grimace. À l’étonnement de Kidd, il se posa tranquillement à plat ventre contre lui, la tête et un bras sur son torse. Ce crétin était du genre câlin post-sexe, alors... ?

Lui aussi, dans le fond. Mais à cet instant, avec CETTE personne, l’idée le rebutait un peu. Il le savait pourtant, qu’il allait le regretter après...

Il prit tout de même sur lui pour poser son bras métallique sur le dos nu et pianota la peau d’un geste pensif, presque nerveux. Il s’observèrent en silence et le gamin attrapa une de ses mèches rousses pour jouer avec, apparemment à des kilomètres de son propre état d’esprit. Il lui enviait sa nonchalance, pour le coup. Lui tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était qu’il dégage de sa chambre pour le laisser roupiller tranquillement. Mais il ne savait dire si c’était à cause de son respect envers le plus jeune, du pied qu’ils venaient d’avoir ensemble ou de son apparence décontraction, mais il se sentait incapable de lui dire de se tirer.

Il soupira discrètement et ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. C’était pas non plus tous les jours qu’il pouvait dormir avec quelqu’un et il savait apprécier un peu de chaleur humaine de temps à autre. Au pire, ils passeraient la nuit tranquillement et il le jarterait le lendemain matin. Ouais, ça lui paraissait être un bon plan.

Puis derrière ses paupières closes, quelque chose lui revint en tête et il revint sur la visage badin qui semblait plongé dans ses propres pensées, enroulant toujours une de ses mèches entre ses doigts.

\- Hey, l’appela-t-il. Pourquoi tu te marrais tout à l’heure ?

\- Hein ?

\- À un moment donné t’as souri comme un crétin, j’t’ai demandé ce que t’avais et t’as pas voulu répondre.

Il vit les iris obsidiennes s’écarquiller de nouveau et réprimer un rire.

\- Ah ouais, ça, shishishi !

\- Eh ben quoi ?! S’énerva le roux.

\- J’me disais juste que t’avais une sacrée tête de con quand tu baises !

... Ok, cette fois c’était pas une promesse, c’était une putain de prédiction : Luffy au Chapeau de paille mourra une bonne fois pour toutes ce soir, sur ce bateau. Foi de Captain Eustass Kidd.

**Author's Note:**

> Et ben voilàààà, c’était n’importe quoi et sale, quel plaisir ! J’me suis tellement éclatée avec ces deux-là, y’en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre !  
> Je tiens à préciser que c’était également mon tout premier véritable lemon (à presque trente ans hein, faut une première fois à tout j’suppose omg) J’suis certainement pas la plus douée du coup et le choix de certains mots aura peut-être pu vous paraître bizarre... J’essaie de faire original car j’aime pas les mots trop clichés et trop imagés qu’on retrouve en masse dans BEAUCOUP TROP de lemon. On est là pour lire de la bayse ou quoi ?! Zut heing !  
> Mais j’suis néanmoins totalement ouverte aux critiques pour m’améliorer ! N’hésitez surtout pas si des choses vous ont gêné ou quoi !  
> J’vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics débiles ! Et prenez soin de vous \o/


End file.
